Blood Tear Chronicles
by seigetsu58
Summary: It is the year 3014 and technology has come a long way. Alien races have been discovered and some even allied with. A top of the notch military commander named Kiro and his lieutenant Kioshi must go throughout the universe completing task. On their journey they make many new allies and have lots of strange encounters. Not Naruto! But please read & review if you are a fan! Thank you
1. Chapter 1: Unescapable Memories

**Chapter 1: Unescapable Memory**

_~flashback Beginning~_

The smell of dead bodies and blood roamed through the air. The Earths main universal space base had just been attacked by one of the most terrifying species and only two people were alive at the moment. Still inside the base stood the two survivors, back against the cold iron wall, helpless, trying to seek a way out without being spotted. One of the survivors peaked around the corner of the hallway while against the iron wall. "Sarah, the coast is clear, move with caution understood?" Said one of the survivors. He wore a combat suit that consisted of jet black and dark gray camouflage pattern pants with an all black shirt to wear, his partner Sarah wore something similar. This was the standard uniform worn by people of Earths Military except if the wearer wants to they can wear regular clothes as long as the symbol for Planet Earth and 3 combat pouches are attached to their outfit. "Alright, lets move then." Sarah shook her head and both of them then began to quietly make their way down the long dark hallway, not even making a noise. As they moved down the hall they noticed that something was wrong, something felt wrong as though they were being watched and looked upon. "I don't think we should take this exit out, lets turn back arou-", before Sarah could finish her sentence a javelin surrounded by spirals of light flew at her cutting a piece of her hair and nearly ending her life. The javelin jabbed into the floor then let off a flash of blinding light. Sarah had looked at the light and immediately fell to her knees holding her eyes. It felt as if the sun itself had scorched the very surface of her eyeballs. Her comrade somehow managed to avoid being blinded and jumped back against the wall. After being startled by the light javelin, her comrade regained focus and started to move towards her slowly. Just when he was almost beside his partner a big black figure instantly appeared beside Sarah and grabbed her hair with no intention of letting go. "Well, looks like i found the last two survivors that our scouter had reported" said the black figure. Pulling Sarah's long silky hair back she let out a low moan. He then quickly yanked his light javelin out of the ground and pressed it against her throat. The area they were in was now lit up thanks to the light source emitting from the tip of the javelin. It revealed that the black figure was actually an alien race known as the Coulos. They looked similar to humans except their skin feels reptilish and carries a gray pigment. This alien species was said to be one of the most deadliest alive. Equipped with natural strength and a sense of combat it made Coulos the ideal warriors. Seeing this, her comrade was now shaking so much that even a species that never saw what they call "humans" could tell his level of terror. "Release her. Now!".

Chuckling a bit at the man's remark the Coulo continued to stand there. "So I'm guessing you two are partners and pretty good ones too. Especially taking in the fact you two were able to get pass all of the other elite Coulos from my planet without being spotted. You both have great skill." Said the alien in a menacing tone as he stood holding Sarah by the hair. "Let Sarah free and kill me instead" Said her comrade without hesitation. He knew the alien holding Sarah hostage was a natural born killer. He could tell from the look in his eyes. His eyes had red lines straining from them like that of a pycho and were full of coldness. "Oh let her free? Indeed i will do that", the alien said gripping his javelin tighter as he looked down at Sarah with her teeth grinding against each other out of pain "I, the great Chacore, will show mercy and set her free...but killing you instead will not happen" he then lifted up his head and looked at Sarah's comrade directly in the eyes and grinned. All of a sudden an almost silent but quick sound was heard by Sarah's comrade. The sound of wind fused with fresh flesh being pierced was heard. As he looked down at Sarah all he could see was her sparkling jade eyes wide open and shaking uncontrollably. Her throat pierced by Chacore's javelin and blood pouring all over it. Removing his javelin from Sarah's throat she instantly fell to the floor holding her neck as the blood ran uncontrollably from her mouth and throat. The alien walked down the hallway laughing evily, laughing coldly at his job well done while dragging his javelin beside him knowing he killed one of the two survivors. As he walked away his bloody javelin slowly dripped tears of blood, leaving behind a trail of tears. Sarah's comrade rushed to her quickly and wrapped her in his arms, prompting her head against his shoulder and looking down at her. He began to panic. Another drop of blood touches the ground but this one seeming like it floated down before splashing. He had never lost a friend, nor comrade out of all the days he spent fighting in his life time until now. The alien stopped walking away as he felt a weird disturbance. One last drop of blood touches the ground this time, but this time it is silent. Sarah's pulse began to slow down and fade as she looked her comrade in the eyes. She had only but little time left and chose to say her last words quickly as she seen Chacore turn back around to look at them. Using the last of her will, she lifted her hand, stained from that of her own blood, and placed it upon his cheek."K-Kiro…Run away...I Love...you..." Sarah's pulse began to get lower and lower as her jade eyes started to close, no longer sparkling in the light or joy from her soul. As her soul dyed out, her hand fell slowly to the ground, leaving traces of blood over Kiro's cheek and one line of blood coming down from his eye. Kiro's dark brown eyes soon began to fill with water. What was this water? Was it what they called tears? He had never cried before, at least not for someone dear to him. When he noticed he felt no pulse from her anymore his eyes began to water more. He knew for sure her heart had stopped and she was probably brain dead too, so there was no point in fighting the obvious. She was dead.

Chacore stood looking at the two and soon stopped laughing as he observed and saw that both comrades seemed to have rings on that looked the same. The two rings were 48k gold and diamond incrested, both located on their ring fingers. Chacore's heart felt one huge ache. He covered it with his left hand. For the first time in 25 years Chacore finally felt guilty of killing someone for not knowing that the two survivors he seen as just comrades were actually more than just that. They were a engaged couple for 6 months and together for 2 1/2years. When both retired they wanted to start a family together...a happy family...a peaceful family...a family that cared for each other...a family that will never get the chance to be created. He looked at Kiro who was now crying, tears pouring down his face and onto Sarah. The tears pelted against a dead Sarah like heavy rain from the sky, running down her face and through the pool of blood near her mouth then landing on the floor. When the tear hit the floor it was red, dyed by Sarah's blood upon her face. As the tear hit the ground it was no longer a tear but a memory that ran away and splashed into tiny molecules of blood & water, it was a blood tear.

Chacore walked up to Kiro and stood over him, his light javelin creating a light sent a shadow over Kiro while he was crying. "I'm sorry, for your lost" Chacore said looking down at Kiro. Even the most hardcore of alien species or villians had their morals and one of his was to not tear apart the true love of others, in this case he definitely saw the love. Opening his mouth ready to say something, Chacore soon found himself being punched in the face by Kiro. Usually Chacore would be able to dodge such an attack but the speed in which Kiro popped off the ground was to great and unpredictable. Due to Kiro's fierce blow Chacore fell onto the cold iron floor and landed in an ocean of Sarah's blood. The Coulo known as Chacore didn't bother getting up though instead he just looked up at the man who just struck him. Kiro, who once appeared to be an ordinary human now had something different about him. He still had his usual light brown skin, short black spikey hair, and dark brown eyes that glitsled in the light. Same Combat suit and same everything else. Chacore continued to look at Kiro from the ground, looking to find what was different but still he found nothing. After a minute of silently staring at each other Chacore slowly began to raise from the floor. At this sight, Kiro whipped out his desert eagle from the right side of his combat boot and shot 2 out of the eight bullet clip into Chacores right shoulder, and another two into his left shoulder. Falling to the ground and grunting out of pain Chacore tried to scream for help but when he opened his mouth, 2 more bullets pierced his left knee cap and another two hit his right knee cap. Kiro then quickly got on top of Chacore and pistol whipped him with the desert eagle and threw it against the wall all in one motion. Blood had now begun coming out of Chacores mouth, dripping little by little to the floor. Kiro yanked Chacore by the collar of his battle suit and gave him a quick left jab to the face then continued to hold his collar. "Why...Why did you do it!?" Kiro yelled as his voiced echoed through the long empty hall and the whole base. Chacore did not answer his question but instead just looked at him frightened and paralyzed. "I did not know you two were together...my apologies to her even though she is far gone from hearing my voice, and my apologies to you as well...I was just doing my job...i am truly s-" Before Chacore could finish his apology he found Kiro laughing. But this was no ordinary laugh, the laugh was colder than the winters snow, so cold it felt as though you were to get frostbite just from hearing its sound. Chacore immediately sensed something wrong but Kiro just kept laughing his cold laugh. "Please, spare my life and i will be forever in your debt, i have a family to support and if i was to die here i would be dishonored by my race and more...I'm sorry...". Looking down at the helpless Chacore Kiro stopped laughing and stared into Chacores dark green eyes.

Kiro closed his eyes and smiled softly as he slowly started to reach his hand covered in blood into the back slot on his combat suit. He pulled out a 8 inch custom made hunters knife that had blue razor sharp edges and a tip made of diamond to pierce anything. Chacore thought his laugh stopping meant he was spared but looking at Kiro's face with closed eyes and a smile on it, he began to think different. All of a sudden a sharp pain was felt in Chacores heart. Kiro then took his knife out and continued to stab him multiple times in the chest. Out of immense pain, Chacore began to scream and Kiro pressed close against him, covering his mouth. Kiro who was still smiling, finally opened his eyes but this time they were red as the sea of blood and his skin seemed to have gotten a palish light brown. He grinned as he stabbed Chacore threw his throat and told him the final words he would hear in his lifetime. "Shhhh, no need to scream, the pain will be over quick...and ill make sure you're honored through your whole race...and I'll send your apologies to your family when i pay them a visit...shame you won't be there to comfort them in their final hours..." Chacore's eyes were wide open as blood spilled out of his throat and onto Kiro's knife. With his knife still being in his throat, Kiro twisted his hand a little and sliced across, ripping Chacores head half way off. His life ended his soul…Gone. However Kiro was not threw yet. Raising his blade and lowering it down Kiro stabbed the dead Chacore threw his forehead and the blade ripped through his brain, sending juices oozing from the back of his skull onto the ground. He took his knife out quickly. Going in for another attack, Kiro stabbed Chacores half hanging neck in the middle and pushed down on it with great force, making his knife pierce threw the iron floor.

Holding the knife in place, he grabbed Chacores hair and pulled with total brute force. The sound of flesh being ripped apart and bones snapping were heard. The light of Chacores javelin stopped glowing and the hallway became dark once more. Kiro stood up and attached something that was circular, but not so much circular, to the edge of his combat suit pouch and walked to his dead fiancé. Bending down to one knee, he picked up and carried a limp Sarah in his arms. Her arms dangling towards the ground and feet as well. Blood dripped onto his uniform from the dead Sarah but still he kept walking forward. With each step he took the more silent he felt his breathing go. Before he knew it he didn't notice he was breathing at all, yet alone living. He felt dead. But he was alive. It was as if he was a ghost, silently roaming the hall. With the more steps he took the smell of blood no longer lingered in the air. Instead the smell of reason. Reason he should embrace his other side. With each step fear exited his body. Why fear when you have nothing to lose? Why fear when you can be fear itself? In one day he managed to lose everything. His fiancé, his comrades, his future, and in the end...himself. Kiro started to see light at the end of the hall as he approached the bases exit. Taking 1 step forward he stopped and stood there as if waiting for something. Looking down he stared at Sarah lying in his arms. "Sarah...I'm..." Staring into the face of his dead fiancé and best friend he couldn't bring himself to words. His legs became numb and his feet failed him. Collapsing to his knees

Kiro continued to hold Sarah, her arms still dangling but now touching the cold floor. His teeth gritted together. "...I'm supposed to be a commander...but yet...I couldn't even protect you...I'm..." Lowering his head out of shame and shutting his eyes Kiro went silent. His words couldn't come out and wouldn't come out. Biting his lip, he tightened his grip around her. A voice was heard. "Heh heh heh. Awwww. Look at the poor little guy. He's mourning her death. It's okay you'll be dead too". Behind Kiro was now a group of over 25 Coulos. All armed with various types of weapons from swords to giant hammers. In the front of them stood the leader of the group. The leader was a female Coulo with a slender body and dark black eyes to compliment her dark soul. She wore black skin tight pants along with a shirt that exposed a bit of her cleavage. Over her outfit was an all-black robe with a symbol on the back representing she was a Coulo leader. Grinning from ear to ear the female Coulo extended each of her arms out. Green flames began to form in the palm of her hand and the dark hall was once again lit up. "Oh I found a cutie. Maybe I'll give you other options instead of just death...Lets see...Your options are". As the Coulo spoke Kiro simply placed Sarah's body gently on the ground and rose to his feet. He ignored every word coming out of her mouth. Not because he wanted to. Because he couldn't hear them. His mind was in another world and the only thing he could hear was Sarah's last words. The female Coulo was still speaking with a smirk now on her face. "And your last option is you can be a slave to me. Don't worry, I treat all my slaves good. Especially the cute ones". Sliding her tongue out of her mouth and licking her lips you could tell she had much sensuality and bloodlust inside. Turning around to face her, Kiro continued to look down the hall still silent as everyone stood in wait for his decision. Putting one foot forward Kiro leaned over and his body became slump. His arms dangled in front of him and his hair blocked his face. "Well what shall it be?" The Coulo said. "Why don't we just waste him? I mean look at him. He's practically a zombie." One of the other Coulos said as he ran his finger down the edge of his sword. The green flames inside of her hand grew out of anger and the male Coulo instantly silenced himself and backed up. "Only I decide his fate! No one else! Got that!?" The hall was now quiet again, still waiting for Kiros response. In the midst of silence chuckling was heard. Staring at the slumped over human being in front of her she began to get chills. Kiro lifted his head a bit to reveal one completely red eye and pale light brown skin. His hair now extended a bit more down his back but it was still spikey. Lifting one arm up and placing his hand near his mouth he licked his nails which had now developed into small claws. "What the h-" In the flash of an eye the hall went dark and screams were heard. Weapons fell to the ground. Followed by bodies. Seconds later Kiro was seen walking towards Sarah and picking her body back up. As Kiro continued to walk his body was exposed to the light. His skin back normal. Nails no longer claws. Hair. The same. Everything. The same. A low moan followed by a cough was heard. Not a moan out of pleasure but only one out of great pain. The only one left alive was the female Coulo. She laid face down on the ground and body bruised up. Deep claw marks laid across her back and most of her combat suit was torn. She lifted her head to get one last look at the human being in front of her. "Wha-What are you?..." Struggling to keep her head up the Coulo stared waiting for an answer. Kiro turned his body to the side a little in order get one last look at the Coulo's face from the little light that exposed it. Looking down at his side Kiro saw Chacores head dangling from his combat pouch. His eyes wide from shock and fear. Flesh and bone hung from the bottom of Chacores head from where his neck had been ripped apart. Blood dripped against the floor silently. Looking at the female Coulo in the eyes he stared into her soul. And into her ongoing generation of children's souls. Laughing a bit and grinning Kiro gave her a short answer and kept it moving. "A Predator" is what he told her. The last words she would hear before she fainted were "A Predator". Several footsteps and shadows appeared at the end of the hall.

"Commander Kiro and it seems Captain Sarah have been spotted, move in to cover them!" said a voice as Kiro continued to walk towards the light. Reinforcements had finally come to help the base under attack although it was far too late and even the army's commander could see that as he seen the once good friend he had, Captain Sarah, dead in a non-emotional Kiros arms. The commander looked at Kiro and tilted his hat as Kiro began to walk down the hall with hands bloodied and Sarah in his arms. Chacores head dangling on the side of his pouch stood out to all the army officers and troops behind the commander. For they knew that Kiro was not his ordinary self anymore. They could see it even though his eyes and skin were back normal. Kiro no longer feared. He was no longer prey...but instead a merciless killer...an elite hunter...he was...a predator...

_~end of flashback~_

"KIRO!" yelled the voice of an irritated girl. Kiro snapped out of his flashback to find himself still sitting on a rock in the plain open grass field. The girl with black hair and dark black eyes began to speak again. "Kiro, you can't keep day dreaming on the job! The captain is going to be here anytime with the fleet ship, too. I swear sometimes I wonder why you're the commander and I'm second incommand, hmph". The girl with dark black eyes and long black silky hair said while crossing her arms with her eyes closed. "Haha well I'm sorry, it's just a habit when i get bored i guess" Kiro said rubbing the back of his head seeming a bit embarrassed by Kioshi's, his lieutenant's, comment. He knew he shouldn't day dream or reminisce the old days but he did anyways. Sometimes he had no control over when he did it but this was still no excuse. Looking in the distance, the fleet ship could be seen flying through the air towards their way. "It's here!" said an excited Kioshi. The ship was now landing near them and wind was blowing everywhere. The plain open grass field was now moving in a graceful wave like motion due to the raging wind from the ship. The big gate like door opened on the fleet ship and impacted on the ground. Looking into the ship you could see the captain there to greet them. "Well they're quicker than i thought" Kiro said starting to stand up from sitting on the rock. "Kiro, Kioshi, good to see you two still alive in one piece and ready to go" said the captain smiling. Kioshi and Kiro walked up the gate like door and to the captain. The two saluted the captain and he did the same back. "Good to see you alive too captain" said Kiro and Kioshi at the same time. The gate like door closed slowly as the 3 walked further into the ship as it began to take off.

**(Please review! ^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Will of Fire

**Blood Tear Chronicles- Chapter 2: The Power of Will**

The ship began to take off along with Kiro and Kioshi aboard. After giving a status report to the captain Kiro went off seeking to be alone.

"Is everything alright with your commander?" "I don't know, he's been acting kinda weird from the time you picked us up from outside until we got in here." Said a confused Kioshi. The commander simply nodded knowing she spoke nothing but truth. With a quick command he dismissed her and sent her on her way.

_-15 minutes pass-_

Kioshi was now walking down the hall of the giant ship, exploring the different corners in awe. The architecture of the ship was simply magnificent and the floors & walls were spotless from head to toe. The ship could accommodate up to 200,000 passengers and had 2 thousand rooms. However, the ship didn't use all these rooms or have the maximum number of passengers aboard, only maybe a thousand people lived onboard the ship and a couple more who were temporarily transferred there from another ship.

After walking for a while she stumbled upon a door with weird writings on it. The door looked like any other door but the writings made it stand out. Taking a step towards the door she examined it thoroughly, gently rubbing her hands across its smooth surface. "Huh...This is weird. Why is a stone door on a ship made of mainly metals?" As Kioshi attempted to decode the unusual writings she started to hear a strange noise come from behind the door and echoing threw her head. Out of panic she quickly pushed herself away from the door, mistakenly hitting a switch that opened it. There she saw her commander standing in the middle of this room with a dark sinister like aura surrounding him. His eyes were completely red and his short black spikey hair now extended to the middle of his back. His skin was a palish light brown and his nails were now claws. Beside him laid 2 giant mechs that were demolished with raging flames bursting from their cores. The room itself seemed like some type of dangerous place to be in and was pretty big & dark with only beams of red light and fire from the destroyed mechs to light it up. At this moment you would wonder why this room was even onboard the ship but her mind was far from that. Looking at the site of her commander who was once calm & freecaring now standing in her site with such a fearsome stance, Her mind was sent into another state with a million different things wondering threw it. This site was so intimidating and mind blowing to her it sent unbreakable chills down her spine and her body became paralyzed.

A strong gust of wind then blew from inside the room extinguishing the flaming mechs. The sound of a machine powering down was heard and the red beams began to disappear one by one. A split minute later after Kioshi continued to stare into the room her commander, Kiro, walked out. However, when walking out he was the same like always. "Kioshi? What are you doing here? And how did you unlock the door?" Kiro said as he looked at his stunned lieutenant. Her face that was always normal but yet had a sense of joy on it was now full of fear and astonishment. Kioshi tried to answer her commander but her lips refused to move. Not knowing what was wrong with her Kiro began to worry as he called her name a couple more times but still had no reply. Kioshi's mind seemed to be scrambled up with different thoughts and images in what seemed to be all the good times and good things she did with her commander. Telling herself that it was only the effects and lights of the room that made her see Kiro in such a cold and evil manner, she finally snapped out of her paralysis.

"O-oh...Commander Kiro. Sorry bout that. Just froze up there. No need to look worried" She said with a smile on her face. Kiro just nodded and continued on his way down the hall after chatting with his lieutenant and making sure she was fine. Soon as Kiro left and was out of site she collapsed to her knees. Her breathing began to slow and her sight began to fade. As she began to lose consciousness, she tried to stay up by using her two arms but they failed her, her body forced to lie on the cold iron floor. While her consciousness started to completely fade into the darkness of her mind she could feel one hand on her back and hear a muffled voice from behind. Knowing a person was near her she tried to resist the inevitable and ask for help but speech was not capable. She soon found herself deaf, incapable of distinguishing yet alone hearing the muffled voice. All of her senses had now failed her and went into slumber. She could not feel anything...She could not hear anything...She could not see anything. She was out cold in the middle of the floor, trapped in the darkness of her mind. All she could do is lye in slumber waiting for her body to wake back up.

_-Later on-_

Kioshi slowly blanked as her consciousness began to come back. She gradually got her vision back and noticed immediately she wasn't where she passed out. She had awoke in the infirmary and was hooked up to medical machines that monitored her vitals and more. "Haha, so you finally woke up sleepyhead. You had me worried for a sec" said Kiro with a soft smile on his face. Kioshi sat up a bit and rubbed her head. Rubbing her head, Kioshi found herself flinching out of pain. "I must've smacked my head pretty hard" She thought to herself. Turning to the side to get a peek at Kiro then looking back forward Kioshi began to speak. "Sorry for making you worry, I don't know what happened...I just passed out for some odd reason. I really thought at that moment that i was a goner..." Kiro's teeth gritted together but he managed to hide it as Kioshi kept talking. "All I could do was lay there unconscious and I could do nothing about it. Pretty scary sense that never happened to me before. And I'm guessing you were the one who brought me here so thanks Kiro. Without you I would've been de-" Kioshi was soon cut off by a huge smack to the face, making her head turn sideways and a red hand mark appear on her cheek. Kioshi just sat there on the bed with watery eyes, looking as though she was about to cry. Kiro, her commander, had just smacked her for the first time and for a reason she did not know of. Looking at her disappointed Kiro balled his fist up. "Shut up...Shut up now! As my lieutenant you speak of no such words. "Kiro yelled at her with eyes raging like that of a dragon with the most fierce fire. "Let me explain something to you, the only time you die is when you choose to accept it. You were assigned my lieutenant for one reason and i asked for you for one reason. Because i saw potential in you and the will to live on no matter what. Not the will of one who thinks it's their time simply because their 5 senses fail them and they become unconscious." Kioshi opened her mouth with only the word "I" but was cut off by her commander again. "Don't speak but listen to me. With the power of will you can conquer anything, no matter how big or small, Tall or long, weak to strong. With the will and determination you have i know you can defeat anything or at least live to fight another day. So don't let me ever catch you saying that you felt like you were about to die from such a petty experience like that. Cause next time I do, you and me will be fighting. And then I will show you what it feels like to feel as if you were about to die!" Kioshi looked at her commander surprised then looked down. In a very low and sad voice she gave him a simple "yes sir". Kiro then looked at her and smiled. He placed his hand on her soft silky black hair then looked down at her while she raised her head back up. "Glad you're ok though" He said with a soft tone and a gleam in his eyes showing a sense of care. Kioshi's face began to turn a darker shade of red when she heard that. Kiro walked towards the door and through up a 'peace' sign. Behind him the door closed and a confused Kioshi was left sitting on the bed, blushing. What just happened? In one day, she managed to get 2 emotions she never verbally experienced from her commander out of him. This must've been one heck of a day. Kioshi sat staring at the door with no words to say, Only thoughts raging through her mind about her commander, both good and bad.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

After a week and a half of traveling, the ship had finally made it to its destination planet, Planet Balatoo. The race that lived on this planet were called Balatootians. Balatootians are creatures that look awfully similar to human beings but have long thin tails that extend from their lower backs. Balatoo was a recently discovered planet by the humans with not much known about it yet. All they knew was that of which was told to them during conference calls with the planets different leaders. Balatootians had the ability to harnest power sometimes from birth without having to touch its planets Heart Stone, making some of their kind far more elite than an ordinary human and possibly a threat to its enemies. Because of this the SSNova (ship Kiro is on) was sent on a mission to establish diplomatic ties with this planet and make them an ally. This race of beings would definitely prove admirable in time of war.

"We have now reached the universal borders of the planet Balatoo and will be landing soon. Also Commander Kiro, Lieutenant Kioshi, and privates John, Mark, and Cleah report to the ships main conference room. Have a nice day." an announcement said as Kiro laid there on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Kiro sighed simply knowing that he was gonna have to do something crucial and very important now that they were about to land. He got up from his bed and began to head to the main conference room.

Five minutes later, Kiro had reached the doors of the main conference room after walking through the huge ship and nearly getting lost. Noticing he had not yet seen any of the others on the way heading to the Conference room, he knew they did not arrive yet. He stood in front of the door and a scanner came out. Scanning his body, the scanner confirmed his identity and immediately opened the door for him. Walking in he saw the Captain turn around and look at him but before the Captain could even say his usual line of "you're late commander" Kiro cut him off with a simple line of "What's the mission?". When Kiro said that the captain simply chuckled and began to brief him.

"Alright commander, your job is to arrive at the Balatootian Assembly Tower. There you will be the representative of the human race to sign the alliance agreement. Although you are just a commander you will be allowed to sign this due to your elite skills and past experience. Your reputation is quite the thing. You will have 3 extras with you instead of just your lieutenant this time. The tower is located in the middle of Balco, their capital city. You can't miss it, it's the tallest tower in the city and stands out...a lot. Understood Commander?" the Captain said in a serious tone. "Yes, understood sir, but one question. Why the extra people to accompany me?" "Simple Commander, because of the reputation we discovered this planet has had dealing with other races. It seems this planet was known for having wars in the past and completely eradicating races or making them almost extinct. We also do not know much of how their civilians act, how all their weapons work, and all the differences between how Balatootians and humans are. So if anything is to spark off while down there, their job is to help you shoot up the place and make sure everyone gets out there alive." the Captain said.

The door opened and their came in Kioshi breathing heavily and running over to where Kiro was. Kiro gave her a glare and she crossed her arms and began to tell her commander an excuse of why she was late. "You see...and because of that random, poor crippled crew member in the hall, i was late. You couldn't expect me to just abandon him, do you?" She said looking Kiro in the eyes with an innocent look on her face. His eyes drooped down and he stared Kioshi in the eyes and began to scold her on not being late and then making excuses. After 10 minutes the 3 privates walked in. Private Mark was the first to walk in. He was average height and had a kinda pale white skin color. He had short black hair that seemed smooth and he wore a special targeting visor over his right eye along with normal private combat gear. Then there was Private Cleah. She was light skin with long shiny black hair that came to her back and was a cute girl indeed. She wore a similar privates combat gear too except she had a sword on her back. Private John was the last one and he was a black man who seemed to be pretty fit and a little above average height. He had short black hair and looked like a ladys man. He wore an privates combat gear but had a small weird looking backpack on his back.

Looking at these 3 privates enter the room Kiro had his doubts about their capability to shoot up anything and at the very most get them out alive. To him they looked like a group made up of 1 babe magnet, a techno geek, and a girl with good looks. Apparently his lieutenant had the same thoughts, you could see it all over her face. The group walked over to the Commander and his lieutenant then they all introduced themselves. The commander and everyone sat in the room until they heard the call on the announcement that the ship had landed. The commander gave the squad a quick briefing and then headed out of the ship into the vast new world, not knowing what wonders they were about to see.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Ending Wasteland

**Blood Tear Chronicles- Chapter 4: Never Ending Wasteland**

The gate like door of the ship opened and hit the ground. POOF! Smoke and dust rose from the impact. When the door opened there stood Kiro, Kioshi, and the 3 privates. They stepped off the ship and onto the ground of the planet. The planets sky was green and all they could see was wind, dust, and little smoke clouds blowing around. It barely looked like anyone was around. They had landed on the section of the planet where authorized landing ships could go. This area was way far away from that of the cities for security measures and took days sometimes even weeks to reach cites depending on how you decide to travel and how far. "Well since we don't have any experience dealing with this planet and their people i would suggest you guys to eat this O.P ball. They have the ability to supply the body with the amount of oxygen needed to breathe for over 72 hours along with improving and altering the body to be able to walk normally even with planets that have different gravity." Mark said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out small gumball shaped pills. He passed one to each one of them then they all put it in their mouths. Kioshi crossed her arms and started to shiver, "S-So cold here!". Mark simply reached over to her and pushed a button that was hidden on the back of her combat suit. A hood came out of her suit along with a scarf. "I took the initiative to send in early designs for the combat suits once I found out we were going to another planet last week. We should be prepared for the worst of weather, I hope anyway." Mark said with a smirk. Everyone did the same and hoods with scarfs popped out of all of them. They all put them on then began to set out on their journey.

_-30 minutes later in middle of nowhere...still-_

They had all been walking for 30 minutes now and still hadn't got anywhere. The wind seemed to have picked up and so did the dust. "When will the wind and dust ever stop blowing on this planet "John mumbled. "Stop complaining! Sheesh, hasn't even been 2 hours yet and your already annoying me."Said Mark in response to John's remark. "How about both of you shut up and just keep walking. Doesn't that sound like a good idea? "Said Cleah now slightly irritated by both of them. Kiro and Kioshi just both looked at each other with squinted eyes. They couldn't believe the captain had stuck them with such people for such an important mission, did he want them to mess up the alliance treaty? They all started to argue amongst each other now and Kiro was slowly growing irritated. Kiro looked in the distance as far as he could and there was still no city, town, village, house, no nothing in site. Although the brightside was that the terrain was slowly starting to change. More hills were starting to pop up as they were walking further and in the distance the one thing he could see up ahead was a mountain terrain. The mountains were huge and very uneven. The peaks of the mountains were rounded and some sharp.

After 5 more minutes of walking Kiro stopped and so did the others. Graaaahhh! Kiro started to look around but didn't see anything and the wind and dust sure weren't helping. Mark put his hand on his targeting visor then began looking around. As Mark looked around he saw nothing but then he looked at the ground in the distance and he saw a small red dot and it started to get closer. As it started to get closer Mark realized that small red dot he was seeing was getting larger. "Run for it! Some type of underground creature is heading towards our way and I don't think its friendly!" Mark said as he ran off from the others and towards the mountains in the distance. "Hey!"Cleah yelled at the running Mark. GRAAAAAAAAHHH! They all took off this time, all running towards the mountains. While Kiro was running he took a quick look around and saw that the underground creature was catching up to them quickly. He could see ground breaking uneveningly in a unpredictable pattern and dust popping up everywhere near it. He stopped in his tracks and stood there. The other 4 stopped with him. "You guys keep running! I'll stay behind and try to hold it off!" Kiro said in a loud and serious tone. Cleah, John, and Mark nodded and continued running. Kioshi stood there by his side as she looked at the others run away. "Kioshi, did you hear me? I said keep running" Kiro said looking to his side at Kioshi. She looked down and balled up her fist. "No, I refuse to run and leave you behind. After all we've been through I'll be damned if I let you die like this." "Kioshi this isn't an option, i told you to run and now I'm making it an order, keep running!" Kiro said to Kioshi. As she heard those words she simply balled her fist up even tighter and looked up with watery eyes. "B-But that's not fair! Why do you get to make the decisions!? Why do you always put your life on the line and never let anyone help you!? This is an unfair order Ki-" Kiro cut her off in the middle of her screaming with 3 simple words "I'm your commander".

Kioshi looked away and quickly wiped her eyes so Kiro couldn't notice her tears forming. "GO!" Kiro said yelling at her. She simply turned around and looked in the distance towards the mountains with Mark, Cleah, and John out of site. The commander stood looking towards the dust and ground rising in a straight line as the creature came closer and closer. Beside him stood his lieutenant looking at the mountains that should be safe for them to hide. "...Yes Commander...Kiro...I..." she stopped herself as she glanced to her side and seen him looking in the distance, no emotion, no fear on his face. She couldn't bring herself to say whatever she was going to say. With one foot ahead of the other she took off into the distance, leaving her commander with no final words.


	5. Chapter 5: The Jaws of Death

**Chapter 5: The Jaws of Death**

With Kioshi running away in the distance and no one there at Kiro's side he was now alone. This was bad because this meant he had no backup to support him but it was also good because he had no one to protect or watch out for, meaning he could go all out if wanting. Predator Vs. Prey, kill or be killed. He stood there hands beside his side and in a calm stance. GRAAAH!The underground creature popped out of the ground in front of Kiro sending rocks and dirt flying everywhere. Huge waves of wind blew on Kiro as it emerged from the ground, making Kiro's hair and scarf blow ferociously in the wind. GRAAAAH! Screeching loudly the creature looked at Kiro. It looked similar to that of a worm but this was no ordinary worm at all. The creature was known as one of the 5 deadliest worms that could be found in the Balatootians wasteland, nicknamed the Balatootian Death Worm. Its mouth consisted of large shark like teeth going in a circle with splinter like gums. Its eyes were pitched black almost looking as if it was possessed or you were staring into the eyes of the grim reaper himself. The skin of the worm was said to be so poisonous that it can take down an elephant in 1 hour but hard as diamond at the same time. This worm was not given its title of one of the deadliest for nothing. It even had the ability that while underground it could twist its teeth so fast that if a normal human was to see it the worms mouth would look as if its not moving at all but instead staying in one spot. Making the worm one of the fastest underground traveling creatures.

GRAAAAHHH! It screeched another time even louder but this time sounding even more deadly. It stood in front of Kiro 100 feet taller and 50 feet wider than him and with the lust of disaster and blood written all over it. Kiro sighed. "I guess it's not friendly after all, i was hoping me and it could be friends...Guess not" Kiro said as he put his right hand on his left shoulder and started stretching. The worm all of a sudden stared into Kiro's eyes and leap forward at him. As it began to come down, Kiro, using his superior speed, quickly ran out of the way and slid on the ground, dodging its crushing weight. As the worm impacted on the ground rocks and debris went flying everywhere and dust clouded his vision. Kiro closed his eyes and leaped in the air, hopping on top of the worms head while it was still grounded. The worm rose up from the ground and began to screech loudly. "Looks like I got it mad, good for me" said Kiro in a sarcastic voice while holding onto the worm. The worm's mouth started to twist in a slow circular motion and its head went toward the ground. The worms head banged against the ground and began to submerge. Kiro quickly hopped off of its head before he was dragged underground as well. Landing on the ground Kiro quickly tucked and rolled then went back to his feet.

He looked at the huge hole made from the worm and then started to look around. After a couple seconds the ground beneath him started to rumble tremendously like an earthquake was happening. He quickly dashed to a different spot and the worm emerged once again. GRAAAAH! The worm screeched again then slammed its head where Kiro was. Kiro dodged it once again but soon as he was out of the way of its head the tail of the worm emerged from beneath him sending him flying into the air with debris. "S**t! This dry piece of crap is smarter than I thought!" As Kiro went flying in the air the worm completely hopped out the ground and was swiftly flying towards him. Kiro still flying in the air looked at the worm as it was coming at him. "I guess i have no choice" Kiro said to himself. "Ability Number 65 of Earth: Earths Hand!" clapping his hand together the ground started to rumble and a huge pillar shot from the ground made of dirt and rock making its way into the air. The worm was some feet away from Kiro with jaws open and teeth ready for its next meal. All of a sudden the pillar was in front of Kiro forcing the worm to bash into it. The pillar however stood no chance against the raw strength and weight of the worm. The pillar collapsed and debris and parts of it were sent flying everywhere from the worm. This delayed the death of Kiro and gave him a chance to be on the offensive now. Flying in the air a small bolder like part of a pillar went flying past Kiro. Kiro gripped the rock and jumped off it. Hopping through the air on random debris of falling rocks Kiro was now above the falling worm's body. He then grabbed onto another rock and shifted his weight, aiming himself towards the worm. Propelling off the rock he went flying at the worm at a great speed as it was falling towards the ground. "I refuse to be defeated by something like the likes of you!" Kiro then pulled his hand back and small pebbles and dirt in the air combined together and formed around his fist, giving him a fist made of the earth around him. Still flying towards the falling worm Kiro came across another huge rock and bounced off it to increase his speed even more.

Kiro now flying at a deadly fast speed focused his eyesight towards finding a weak spot on the worm. After quickly analyzing the worm he soon found its weak spot. Kiro smirked. Seconds away from impacting with the worm Kiro said his final words to the worm "You were a good match but it must end here...Original technique of the Izanshi clan! Fist of the Titans!" Kiro impacted his fist in the middle of the worms head. At the very moment Kiro made contact with the worm his fist released giant shock waves that were sent through the worm's body and immediately all of the worm's organs were punctured and destroyed, ripped apart one by one. Even some of the worm's teeth began to shatter at the shear power of Kiro's technique.

_-Where Kioshi is-_

Kioshi now reached the mountains and started to journey across them. In the distance Kioshi heard a small sound followed by something that sounded like a nuclear bomb going off. All of a sudden a huge dust storm was coming and she jumped on the ground with her hands on her head. Debris and dust flew through the air and all through the valleys in the mountains. Kioshi lifted her head up when it was all over not knowing what to think. All she could see in the distance was a cloud that looked similar to a mushroom. "Oh my God...what's going on over there?" she said to herself. After looking for a minute at the still intact mushroom cloud she shrugged it off and continued into the mountain valley.

_-Wasteland-_

After 5 minutes the debris in the air had finally cleared up. As the wind of planet Balatoo finally dispersed the remaining debris, their stood Kiro and beside him the dead worm. The area around him was completely destroyed. It had dozens of giant holes created by the worm along with huge piles of dirt and rocks from on its surface from Kiro's pillar. The ground had a huge crater where Kiro and the worms head were and along with it a giant hole laid in the middle of it. This hole was not created by the worm but by Kiro. Kiro's attack left the worms inside organs punctured and broken in every way and most of its teeth shattered. Its head also had a hole in it but the hole did not go all the way through its head due to its diamond hard skin and the density of the worms body itself. Looking to his side Kiro saw the worm's mouth open with broken teeth. As Kiro stood their observing the worm's dead body he looked into its mouth and saw that a pool of the worm's blood was inside. Grey and oozing from every corner within the mouth it dripped slowly and eventually all lead to one big pool of greyness. Kiro shivered. "Aw man that looks nasty. Wouldn't wanna have to swim in that" Kiro said to himself as he continued to look at the pool of blood inside of the worm's mouth. More blood was still adding into the pool from its still leaking internal organs. Looking at his job well done Kiro laughed a little and collapsed on the ground. All he could do now was look at the sky.


End file.
